It Came From The Depths
It Came From The Depths is the 12th episode of season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on December 15th 2012. Official Description Michelangelo befriends a mutant alligator, Leather Head, who possesses a stange piece of Kraang technology. Plot The episode opens with a squad of Kraang chasing a large creature trailing cables from its limbs. It seems to be crocodilian in nature and extremely strong. It puts up a vicious fight and, though it is badly wounded, it manages to escape into the sewers. We then join the turles relaxing at the The Sewer Lair. Michelangelo unviels his lates cuilinary creation; the P-Shake, a pizza milkshake. It does not go over well. The boys then see a news story reporting sewer workers being attacked by a reptilian mutant monster. Donatello and Leonardo automatically look at Raphael but he denies any involvement. The film footage shows the same mutant aligator from the Kraang compound. The turtles decide that they can't have a dangerous mutant attracting news crews to the sewers. They see a tunnel number on the footage and begin their search there. They discover a trail of very large footprints and follow it. They then stumble on the mutant gator battling against another squad of Kraang. The beast holds his own at first but the Kraang get the better of him with electric stun batons. They start to interrogate him about some sort of "Power Cell". The gator refuses and the Kraang zap him repeatedly. Mikey decides they need to help the gator. The others are hesitant as they know nothing about the gator but Mikey goes to the rescue anyway and his brothers follow him. Two Kraang try to drag the unconcious gator away but Mikey stops them. Leo says that they must get away before more Kraang show up but Mikey refuses to leave the gator behind. He eventually convinces the others to help him take the gator back to the lair. Mikey is convinced that, because they saved him, the gator will be grateful. However, once he comes to, the gator immediately attacks the turtles, grabbing Donnies head and swinging him around like a club. Raph is able to distract the gator by covering its eyes and Leo subdues it with Donnie's stun gun. Splinter comes in and is surprised to see the gator. The boys explain the situation and Splinter commends Mikey on his kindness. He believs the creature to have genuine heart and charges Michelangelo to befriend him so that they may learn what he knows about the Kraang and orders the other turtles to find the Power Cell. The gator wakes up to find himself chained to a wall in the lair. Michelangelo introduces himself and explains that they brought him here to recover. The gator demands to be set free and is at first very hostile towards Mikey. Mikey offers him some of his homemade Pizza Noodle Soup. After a spoonful the gator calms down, saying it is the best thing he's ever tasted. Mikey is delighted to find someone who likes his cooking and begins feeding the gator spoonful after spoonful. Mieky then asks the beast for his name and, after learning that he hasn't one, dubs him Leatherhead. He asks Leatherhead why he attacked Donnie before and Leatherhead explains that, at times, he loses control of himself, though is always sorry for what he has done. Mikey reasons that Leatherhead must see himself as a monster since that is how he has always been treated. Meanwhile Leo, Raph, and Donnie explore a sewer pool looking for where the gator stashed the power cell. They come upon a tunnel that is riddled with homemade booby traps including flying road signs, floor spikes, and rolling spiked barrels. They manage to reach the end of the tunnel and find the power cell; a glowing crystal within a glass cylinder. Donnie discovers, painfully, that the crystal puts out an amazing amount of energy and, with the right componnents, could power almost anything. They bring the power cell back to the lair to find that Mikey has set Leatherhead free. They can't believe Mikey would do this as Leatherhead is extremely dangerous and unstable. Mikey explains that Leatherhead is completely mellow. Leo attempts to ask him about the Kraang but the gator loses control of his rage at every mention of the word. Mikey is able to calm him and let the others ask their questions. Donnie holds out the power cell and asks what it is. Leatherhead loses control again at seeing the cell, calling Donnie a thief and siezing his head again. The turtles attack him, Mikey trying to calm him again. Leatherhead defeats them all, including Mikey and siezes the power cell. Splinter arrives and demands he get away from his sons. Leatherhead attacks him but, through speed and skill, Splinter is able to use Leatherhead's own size and strength against him. Splinter demands that Leatherhead leave, and he does, taking the cell with him. Splinter rushes to aid the boys and they discover that Mikey has already left to find Leatherhead. Leatherhead retreats to his own lair; a graffiti-covered subway car. He plays an old vinyl jazz record that seems to calm his rage. Mikey comes in and demands an explanation for his actions. Leatherhead reminds him that he must be alone as there is a dangerous force within him. Mikey's brothers arrive and command Leatherhead to leave Mikey alone. Leatherhead pleads that he means Mikey no harm and tells the story of his past. He was raised as a baby by a kind human boy until his parents discovered him and dumped him into the sewers. The Kraang found him, took him back to their dimension, and performed horrific experiments on him. Leatherhead endured all of this and his spirit remained unbroken. He escaped captivity six months ago and used the Kraang's dimensional portal to return to Earth and stole the power cell that runs it. Without the cell, no Kraang can enter or leave Earth. He took it in order to spare Earth from the Kraang's evil. Just then a squad of Kraang attack the subway car. The turtles defend Leatherhead as best they can but they can't hold them for long. Leo suggests Donnie use the power cell to get the subway car moving. Leatherhead entrusts Mikey with the cell and confronts the Kraang to buy Donnie time. Leatherhead decimates the Kraang forces and Donnie manages to hook the power cell to the subway car's motor. The cell sends the car, with the turtles inside, rocketing through the tunnels and unbelievable speed. When they finally come to a stop, they find themselves at the Sewage Treatment Plant. Back in the sewer, two badly mangled Kraang say that they must inform the others that the turtles have taken the power cell. Leatherhead approaches and says that they won't be telling anyone anything and the episode ends on a closeup of his gaping jaws. Splinter's Wisdom "There is no greater monster than a lack of compassion." "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Character Debuts *Leather Head Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Leatherhead" *The episode of Space Heroes shown is a direct homage to the original Star Trek episode "Trouble with Tribbles". *This is the first episode that shows one of the turtles (Raphael) pulling his head into his shell. Gallery 185px-Had_me_by_the_FACE.jpg|He had me by the FACE Mikey!! 185px-Angry_Leatherhead.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1